


Drum Live!

by RukiaUniverse



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: nico has copies of drum line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaUniverse/pseuds/RukiaUniverse
Summary: After the booming success which was the Love Live event, A-Rise starts their own competition. Or, Nico hears it being rumored about, and then learns that it was true.
Kudos: 1





	Drum Live!

“Why do  _ we  _ have to clean up  _ your  _ club room?” 

“One, because you two were sent here, and two, it’s not just my club room, it’s the μ's club room now! Don’t try and use that as an excuse! Besides, it  _ has _ been catching some dust lately…”

Currently, Nico was proudly overseeing, in the comfort of her office chair, Rin and Honoka cleaning the club room. Apparently she had won some type of bet without her knowledge. Nozomi and Maki were betting to see who would fail one of their tests first, and it just so happened the day Nico studied for once. She had consistently been winging her tests and barely passing, and the day she actually studied, she got a decent grade. Well, as decent as you could get with her.

Honoka and Rin on the other hand, didn’t study at all. On Honoka’s side of things, she was too busy with sleeping and watching A-Rise videos. 

_ I mean, who wouldn’t watch their lives? They’re so cool! _

Spoken in her words, truly. When she wasn’t doing either of the two mentioned, she was fake studying to get Umi to stop scolding her, or eating. One or the other, and no in between. Honoka herself was surprised that she hadn’t caught her yet. Maybe she did, and she just hadn’t noticed that.

Meanwhile, when it came to Rin, she actually tried to study, but was distracted. When together with Hanayo and Maki however, she couldn’t focus as much as she needed to. 

_ Maybe this movie will help me with my grammar, nya. _

With Love Live not being on the line, Maki decided not to be all too serious about it, as she was already caught up with other shenanigans, mainly involving a certain short third year. 

“Heh. Serves that princess right! There’s no way the greatest idol in the universe would lose to those buffoons!” Nico thought, crossing her arms proudly. Honoka blew off the dust on one of the shelves. She found four DVDs, which seemed to be of the same movie. 

“...Drum Line?” She muttered to herself, then turning around to show Nico what she had. “Hey Nico, what’s this movie?” Nico glanced at the cases she had in her hands.

“Oh, I forgot those were still there! Those are my 4 main copies of Drum Line. The Wide-Screen edition, Full Screen edition, Blu-Ray, and the Special Edition! I have at least 20 others at my house.” Rin peaked over Honoka’s shoulder, excited to not have to clean.

“I thought you were only interested in idols, nya!” Nico chuckled a bit.

“Well, some months ago, there was this rumor going around in the A-Rise subreddit that they were going to host their own event if they won Love Live. It was something about a Drumline. So, the best thing I could do was stock up on knowledge before the event started!” Yes, this is Nico Yazawa we’re talking about. She’d definitely do something like this, even if it was based on a simple rumor. She’d do anything if it came to getting closer to A-Rise.

Love Live had just ended a few weeks ago, with A-Rise being the winners, of course. They weren’t able to participate in the event due to some certain circumstances. μ's may have not been on hiatus currently, but this still was an intermediate period of sorts.

“Wait a minute, have you checked to see if there were any announcements recently?” Honoka asked Nico, who blinked. No, she hadn’t checked since Honoka quit on them. She needed to look!

Nico turned around in her chair, typed really fast on her keyboard, and then clicked on the first link she saw. They were faced with the familiar website with a pink background.

“‘For one time only, we will be hosting a Limited Edition Competition, open to anyone who qualified for Love Live! We think it will be a fun time for the participants, and the fans! We like to call this event  _ Drum Live. _ ’” Nico read, Rin and Honoka joining her around the screen. When they collectively finished reading the announcement, Nico shot up out of her seat and turned to them. “You know what this means guys? We have another chance at a competition!” Honoka was the first to question her.

“It’s not idols anymore, is it? We’re going to have to learn completely new stuff!” 

“Honoka’s right, nya! How are we going to learn all of it before it starts?” Nico pointed to herself.

“Didn’t I tell you that I studied that stuff beforehand? The legendary super idol of the galaxy has struck gold! Finally, a time where you guys have to listen to me…” 

“We have to go tell the others!” Honoka interrupted, both her and Rin had the same idea, do the dash and get out of dodge before Nico made them clean more. Nico continued to talk to herself about how awesome she was until she realized they were gone. She slumped back in her chair, sighing.

“I should’ve expected that. Honoka always has some kind of ace up her sleeve.” Nico shook her head, turning around to face the computer screen. “I guess I need to go snooping around Twitter for the leaked ruleset...Oh, here it is. Wow, that quickly?”

_ Drum Live! _

_ Rules: _

_ You must have qualified for the preliminaries of Love Live, meaning in the top 20 of the rankings. _

_ You must use the songs you performed from your complete group you signed up with in the original competition. _

_ Your instrumentation must have at least one of each: Snare, Tenor, Bass. Any variations must be discussed with event staff. _

_ You must have an arranger. No exceptions. _

_ No covering over songs of any group aside from yours. _

_ Stay safe, and happy practicing! _

  * _A-Rise_



  
  
  


“Looks like it’s finally my time to shine.” Nico thought, smirking. She shall thank whoever leaked it later. Now, it was game time. “The first song was Bokura no LIVE Kimi to no LIFE, right? We can manage everything else later, but it’s time I get cracking!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a story I thought up on the spot. I saw the 5 second scene where Honoka imagines her, Nico, and Rin in the hallway imitating a marching band in episode 11, and came up with a story for it.


End file.
